ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Training with Ryu 2 (yume)
'Finding His Staff (9/6/12)'Edit where: yonshi training ground 5 who: ryu, yume Guest_YumeMoumoku: -having slept there at the training ground the blind hyuuga puppet boy would be curled up in a tiny ball by some crates. After his mass panic attack and almost attacking kana, he was wore out and didn't even bother with walking back down the mountain. Curling up even more he would hold his puppet Oka close to him, some how managing to get his tall frame to appear no bigger then the puppet. Shivering every now and again the boys face would be masked by his own crimson colored hair. The day time was bad with it being cold but yume was surprised when it got worse at night. Luckily for him he's slept in worse conditions then this and would find ways to manage with what he got and that was his hyuuga hoodie and his puppet Oka helping to try and keep the boy warm- AzuresatoRyu: -I arrived soon enough, strolling into the area after taking the flight up the mountain. I had covered my feet with chakra, the bases of them and cut the distance by a few hours. I arrrive in under thirty minutes. This climbw as nothing to me by now, I was more than used to the horrid journey.-.....-I noticed Yume and felt my eyes widen.-...Yume!...What in the world happened!..-I was beside the boy after only a few seconds time , lifting him into my arms and rubbing his limbs in hopes he did not suffer traumatizing crippleing effects this place gave to those under its conditions for far too much.- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -stirring a bit, yume would let out a quiet tired grumble and almost seemed to move to curl up into her arms. Hearing the clatter of his puppet Oka fall to hit the ground, yume would almost jump to life as just the thought alone of someone messing with his puppet would start a fire burning inside the boy. Raising his fists up as if ready to fight he would finally let the arms around him register, who was this holding him. Tilting his head to the side he would look up towards the face luckily being close enough to them he could pick out a few details in the blur of white and blue. Seeing that it would be a women, yume would relax as a knowing feeling came over him that it had to be his sensei ryu, though he had never seen the woman before it was the only explanation he could come up with as to who it could possibly be- i fell asleep didn't i -he would seem to whisper gently to her before turning his head to look off towards where he heard the water fall was at and sighed quietly to himself- AzuresatoRyuAzuresatoRyu : -I nodded while I sat, cradleing the boy in my arms and in my lap. I had continued to rub his limbs and his cheeks hoping that I could get his body to react to my attempts.-...Yes you did..a very dangerous thing to do up here. Now hold still this is going to feel very odd...-I saw that my work would do no good in the time it needed to and so I moved onto something much more advanced.-...Alright then...here we go...Kanetsu no Gyou..Heat. -I channelled a good amount of chakra to my palm and rested it just at his chest. Instantly it sank within the boy searching for his core and upon finding it, a process that took only .3 seconds, it began to generate a very sootheing heat that would make its way throughout his entire form, going into the muscular tissue so that limbs would be able to manuver and function. It was something I used only on those endanger of suffering from hypothermia and something I rarely used if at all.-..... Guest_YumeMoumoku: -listening to his sensei's voice, he would seem to smile as his thoughts where correct it was indeed sensei ryu that appeared as a blue and white blob. Letting out a giggle it would almost seem that yume had gone mad, but it was merely a mix of just waking up and freezing. Feeling his sensei's hand fall to rest on his chest he could feel what almost felt like a fire filling his body warming him as if he had been laying by a warm camp fire. shiving a couple more times, yume would close his eyes before his body would go completely still as he had complete control over his nerves so that once more the boy could go into his creepy unmoving statue like ability. Slowing his breathing down he would get it down to being unheard by human ear unless they would truly listen and search out the sound that still would be very hard to hear. To those who might be watching yume would appear dead, with his body completely unmoving and no sighs of the boy breathing, but for those who didn't know of his ability to do so they would never know the boy was only trying to draw in his focus and wake himself up and wasn't dead- AzuresatoRyu: -Once I had rid him of his life threatening chill I shook the boy and I sat him up against the box he'd been sleeping beside.-..Aaya..Wake up Yume, come on kiddo. You have to tell me what you did last night. -Perhaps it would make what his condition was now, make sense. I wondered where Kana was as well, not picking the boy one to leave Yume here like this. Something had to have happeend- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -getting shook, yume would let out a groan of complaint as he felt himself being set up like a puppet against the creat. Opening his eyes he would move his right hand slowly up to brush at his crimson hair. After a few minutes of just brushing at his hair he would hear his sensei's question and just like that a the boys face would change from the normal empty expression to a sad one- training -was all he would manage to whisper, though something in the boys voice would show that he felt ashamed of himself. kana tried to get him near the water and yume went into a full panic and attacked his team mate. Letting out a yawn yume would seem to just fall completely silent finding it better to answer question then just start ranting off and making no since at all- AzuresatoRyu: -I tilted my head. none of what he said made sense to me. Kanarime was not someone who would allow him to do this.-...where is Kana?... Guest_YumeMoumoku: -shrugging he would let his head tilt lightly to the side- he left....i Stayed -yume would let out another weird giggle like the boy had completely lost his marbles. But he was telling the truth kana had headed out and yume decided to just stay since it took him 6 hours to climb the thing and another 6 just to get back down and when he would finally get down he would have to turn around and climb back up. So why not just stay, letting a yawn fall past his lips yume would move to rub at his eyes as if a child would when they where trying to clear the blurriness from them though for yume it never went away. His sight would never return to him but he seem to always have that hope that if he rubbed at them enough that maybe some day they would. Peering off out in front of him he wouldn't be sure if he was staring at ryu or out at the land that layed out before him it didn't really honestly matter the boy would just look as though he was staring off, though he was listening to his sensei closely- AzuresatoRyu: -I rose both brows and I sighed shaking my head, I was very disapointed that he had fallen asleep here, more so however disapointed in Kana for leaving him.-.....Its alright yume. C'mon kiddo. Lets get some training in hm?...So you told me that you can move Oka's arms and legs?...you cannot stand her yet?... Guest_YumeMoumoku: -pulling himself up he would hear his sensei's words and a panic look would move across his face. Falling down he would start to search for his puppet all the while trying to answer his sensei question- ugh...umm...ya...i Can get her arms to move an her legs....but i can't get her to function all together....-he would whisper before starting to call out for oka as if she would answer. Not only was he now missing oka but his staff as well- AzuresatoRyu: -I noticed both of them not too far from one another and so I fetched the puppet for him. His staff however would be his to find.-...go ahead dear. Here is Oka. However you must find the staff... Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing his sensei say that he would have to find his staff himself, he would move to take oka in his arms. Putting the puppet on his back he would then move to try and start to search out his staff. Running his hands across the ground he would search the area around him first before crawling across the ground searching for his staff- AzuresatoRyu: -I watched this and shook my head. I made my way towards him and I stood him up brushing his hands and knees off.-....Never get down low like that when a possible opponent is after you..I assume you'll lose that staff often...To find it you might have to use your feet. Walk around, dashing...dodgeing...at some point you'll find it..but only with your feet....try with your feet.. Guest_YumeMoumoku: -hearing his sensei as she pulled him up and started to brush him off, he would nod his head lightly- i wonder -he would seem to whisper to himself, focusing his chakra down into his feet he would slide his left foot out in front of him. Feeling the tingle of his chakra now resting in the bottom of his feet, he would start to try and push it out threw the ground. It was a technique that yume often did that would allow him to pick up peoples movements. Visualizing the chakra now pooling out around him like waves he would work to push it out further creating a 5 feet wide circle around him. Now that he had the chakra field up he would move to stomp his foot hard on the ground to create a vibration. Mostly when people would enter his chakra field it would send him a visual of waves flowing back towards him but this time he was trying to send them out like echo locating. Stomping his foot hard on the ground once more he would watch the waves start to ripple and flow away from him just as he planed. As the waves would come in contact with something solid the waves would seem to bounce of them an return to him. Smiling brightly yume would start to move slowly pausing ever so often to stomp his foot, catching the location of a long thin looking shadow that would appear in his head. yume would move to pick up the black metal staff before holding it up in victory- got it -he would call out to his sensei- AzuresatoRyu: -I had been focused on the rocky wall before myself and I nodded crossing my arms before myself.-..I see...-then I heard his triumphant call and I turned back to face him. I was glad to see that he had suceeded in manuvering the situation as he had.-....Ayaa..good job yume! ...See? that was easier wasn;t it?...Tell me how you did that hm?... Guest_YumeMoumoku: -turning to face his sensei he would lissen to her question befor answering quietly- i just force chakra out threw my feet and use it to pick up vibrations like a...a...amplafire and i figured by reversing the process....instead of searching for vibrations id create my own -he would wisper quietly befor moving to stomp his foot down hard on the ground to show what he ment- so sending vibrations out they would have to bounce back off the serounding objects and when they do bounce back they would tell me where they are.....-moving yume would scratch at the back of his head- echo location -yume was an increadably intellegent boy and though he was losing his sight it didn't keep him from pressing his nose into books- its just something i read about -he would seem to wisper as if he had done something wrong, turning his head as if to stare off in the direction he heard the water fall the sound alone of it would make him flinch but it gave him something to focus his attention on- Category:Training